Not A Dream
by LovelyBunnie
Summary: Levy only wanted to check up on her favourite Dragonslayer, but she didn't expect this to happen. GaLe smut.


It was a normal day at the guild. Natsu and Gray were having a fight and were yelling insults at each other that was related to their respected magic abilities, Elfman was shouting some bullshit about being more manly to Jet and Droy while Evergreen was sitting at a table staring at him like he was a piece of irresistible dark chocolate. Laxus was talking to Mirajane who was behind the bar wiping a glass mug, Erza was eating a slice of strawberry cake not giving a damn that Natsu and Gray was wrecking the guild, Nab was at the request board trying to pick a mission. Kinana was on her break, sitting on the far side of the bar daydreaming about a certain Poison Dragonslayer who was going to be released from prison the next day, Juvia was standing behind a pillar cheering Gray on, and Lucy and Levy were sitting together discussing a book they both read.

"Levy-chan, my favourite part was when she found out who murdered her father," the celestial mage said with a smile, "I knew it was her stepmother!"

"Me too, Lu-chan," the petite, blue-haired bookworm replied, "I also like the part when Antonio confessed his to her. It was very brave. I wish I could do that."

Lucy stared at Levy who was blushing. _She's probably thinking about Gajeel,_ Lucy thought. "Why don't you just tell him, Levy-chan?"

"I-I don't want to ruin our friendship Lu-chan. What if it turns out he doesn't like me back? I wouldn't be able to face him again!" Levy said sadly.

"Well, you never know until you try," Lucy sing-songed, smirking at her friend.

Levy returned the smirk. "Is that so? Well let's not forget you have the same problem with a certain dragonslayer. Don't forget I walked into while you were asleep and moaning his name! 'Oh Natsu Mmm...yes Na-" Levy was cut off by Lucy's hands over her mouth.

"T-that's different! He's a dense idiot, he probably don't know what love is." Lucy face was so red it could rival Erza's hair. "While we're on the subject, I haven't seen Gajeel in a while, is he on a mission or something?

"No, Lily told me he's taking a couple days off."

"Oh, well why don't you go to his house later to check on him, Levy-chan? Just to make sure he's alright."

"Alright Lu-chan."

At about six in the evening Levy bid everyone good-bye and began on her walk to Gajeel's house. His home was a thirty minute walk from the guild. In no time at all she arrived at the Iron Dragonslayer's home. She knocked on the door but received no response. She tried the doorknob, it was unlocked. She stepped inside and began to search the house while calling his name, but yet again, no one answered. She approached his bedroom and open the door and walked inside.

Levy's mouth went dry at what she saw. There was Gajeel lying on his black silk sheets, wearing nothing but a pair or tight, black boxers, which was straining due to his raging hard-on. Her hazel eyes took in every aspect of his body. His long, inky black hair was strewn across his face. Her gaze lowered to his perfectly, chiseled abs that her hands were itching to touch. Then her gaze then trailed towards the tent.

 _He must be HUGE!_ Levy thought as naughty images ran through her head. Just the thought of her under him moaning and screaming made her wet. She flinched as she him grunt and saw him open his eyes.

Crimson orbs found hazel ones. "Shrimp?" he said, sleep thick in his voice.

"Y-yeah?"

He stared at her a little while longer making her a bit uncomfortable. He sniffed, picking up her aroused scent in the air. Suddenly he blinked, stood up and walked over her. Her eyes widened when he picked up her small frame and grinned at her.

"It's been a while since I've seen you, Dream Levy."

"Huh?!" was her response. Dream Levy? She wasn't expecting this at all. Her face flush at the fact that he had her in his arms princess-style. _He thinks he's dreaming,_ Levy thought, _I better set him straight._

"Um Ga- mmmph!" Her words were cut off when Gajeel's lips captured hers in a kiss. The solid script mage's eyes were as large as dinner plates. Gajeel Redfox was kissing HER! Something she never thought would happen to her in a billion years! And he wasn't half bad, although she had nothing to compare to since it was her first kiss. She should probably stop him but her body wouldn't listen.

She felt him roll over making Levy lay on top of him while not breaking the kiss. She gasped when she felt him gave her firm ass a squeeze. Gajeel wasted no time and slipped his tongue into the warm cavern of her mouth, engaging her own tongue in a battle of dominance. He won of course, pleased with himself when he felt "Dream Levy" surrendered in his mouth.

He broke the kiss and stared at the girl. She was breathing heavily and her face reminded him of Titania's hair. He then grabbed the sides of her orange dress and ripped it in half, she squealed and covered her braless B-cup breast.

"Aw come on Dream Levy, no need to be shy. Ya know I love ya just the way ya are." he said and before she could protest, her ripped her hands from her chest and captured her right nipple in his mouth while his hand caressed the left.

Levy arched her back and moaned at the pleasure she was receiving. The feeling increased when she felt his teeth nip at her breast. It felt so good! She has been wanting this ever since he saved her from Laxus and she was glad her sexual craving for the Dragonslayer was going to be sated. Gajeel ceased his his actions to remove her now drenched panties and removed his own boxers and tossed it to some unknown corner of the room. He then lay on his back and picked up the nearly weightless girl over his dick. He slowly brought her down until he was full sheathed in her silky wetness. He groaned at her tightness.

Levy on the other hand wasn't feeling too good at the moment. _Damn him and his ten-inch pole!_ she thought as pain ripped through her body. She bit her lip to keep from screaming, she didn't want to shake Gajeel from his dream-like state because she was afraid he might stop. Her agony melted away when he placed his hands on her hips and began moving in and out of her. Levy cried out in ecstasy, bracing her legs on the bed and moving in time with each thrust creating a rhythm that suited them well. Even her moans and his groans were in sync.

Gajeel increased his speed causing Levy's moans to evolve into screams. The smell of sweat and sex clung to the air, a scent that made him want more. This was the best "wet dream" he ever had of Levy because it felt so real. See her moaning, gripping his shoulders and riding him like a pony.

Just beautiful.

It was a shame it was gonna end, like all dreams do.

He felt her wall clamp down on his cock and hissed as her nails dug into his shoulders, leaving little red crescents on his back on tanned skin. She screamed his name as an earth-shattering orgasm hit her, while Gajeel repeatedly hit her womb until he found his own release. The exhausted pair passed out from their "activities", completely and utterly spent.

 _The morning after_

Gajeel was somewhere between being asleep and being a wake. It was always like this after having naughty dreams about Levy. That blue-haired pixie always managed to get under his skin and he's grateful she didn't know the effect she had on him.

 _She'd probably never talk to me again if she ever found out,_ he thought.

He then noticed something odd. It felt as if there was something on top of him. His hand move slowly to feel what exactly was on him and it came in contact with something soft and warm. He wasn't entirely sure what it was but it felt comforting. On instinct, he gave it a good squeeze.

"Mmmmmm..."

Gajeel's eyes shot open. He was fully awake now. His quickly sought out who the moan came from.

"Shrimp!" he shouted, shock evident in his deep voice. Why was she in his bed?! And naked at that!

He groped her ass!

Levy opened her eyes and looked at him, she lifted her upper body, gave him that sweet smile of hers and greeted him. "Good morning, Gajeel. Did you sleep well?"

His eyes trailed down to her now visible breast and his mouth watered at thought of what he wanted to do with them. He struggled to remain focus I on the matter at hand: why the he'll was she in his bed naked?!

"What are ya doin' her Shrimp? W-what happened?"

She smiled again and replied, "Remember that 'dream' you had last night?"

 _"Wha-! How can she know about that!_ he thought once again shocked, _Unless..._ Gajeel visibly paled.

"Shit! You mean we-! W-why didn't ya stop me? I practically raped you! Oh fuck, Master and Titania is gonna fucking kill me!" he said fearfully as he imagined Master Macarov's Fairy Law and Erza when she's royally pissed.

"Gajeel, I'm not upset, I liked it," she murmured with a blush, "and I can tell from how sore I am right now, that you have been wanting it to happen for a long time." She looked him straight in the eye. "How long have you been dreaming about me?"

He flushed. "Since the time I protected you from Laxus. You forgave me even after what I did to you and your teammates and I fell in love with you. Everyday I noticed something new about you and it made me happy that you cared for me. But I never forgave myself and that's why I never said anything about how I feel."

"Silly Gajeel," she laughed,"I feel the same way about you and as for not forgiving yourself, I don't think that's fair." He gave her a confused look. "You were a different man then, you came from a guild where you were ordered to do evil things, but ever since you came to Fairytail you've changed. I couldn't help but fall in love with you."

He was quiet for a moment. "I love you, Levy."

"I love you too, Gajeel." They kissed and Gajeel was glad that she loved him back.

 **Hey guys I hope you liked this fanfic. I'm open to knew ideas, so let me know if there is anything you want me to write.**

 **Lovely signing out!**


End file.
